Butters Stotch
|-|Butters Scotch= |-|Merciful Paladin= |-|Professor Chaos= Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely far higher with reality warping | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Merciful Paladin, Professor Chaos Origin: South Park Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human|”Paladin”|”Blaster-Summoner” Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping | Healing, Life Manipulation, Master in Hammers, Can make his enemies angry, Status Effect Removal, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation into Professor Chaos, Defense Amplification (Via Chaos Cloak), Summoning (Via Hammer of Chaos) | Electricity Manipulation, Summoning (Via Hired Hands), Status Effect Inducement (Via Chaos Confus-O-Tron and Hammer of Chaos). Attack Potency: Human level, likely far higher with reality warping | Small City level+ (Can trade blows with his future self from Fractured But Whole) | Small City level+ (In the same league of power as Jimmy Valmer) Speed: Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic 'reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with his future self and cohorts) | '''Sub-Relativistic '''with '''Relativistic '''reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Jimmy Valmer and Kyle Broflovski) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Average | Small City Class+ | Small City Class+ Durability: Normal Human | Small City level+ | Small City level+ Stamina: Average | Very high (Comparable to The New Kid) | Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | A Hammer| None Intelligence: At least Average (He has tutored Stan, and was shown as smart in some episodes, but due to his naivety he isn't always using it.) Weaknesses: Naive, can be easily manipulated, and is strictly controlled by his parents, suffers from psychological trauma | None notable | Getting grounded Notable Attacks and Techniques Paladin Born Victim: Enemies are more likely to attack Butters. Healing Touch: Butters heals his ally. In his optional boss fight, it's revealed that he can also use this ability on himself, and when doing so, it undoes all the status effects inflicted on him. Hammer of Justice: Butters hurls his hammer at a single melee target, making them angry. Great against armor. Hammer of Storms: Butters smites all targets in a column with massive Shock damage. Professor Chaos: Butters transforms into Professor Chaos and chooses one of 5 random attacks below. *'Life Drain': Butters causes intense non-elemental damage to all enemies, and restores HP to himself and his ally equal to the damage done to all the opponents. *'Chaos Cloak': Butters shields himself and his ally with his cloak, giving them 9 shields to prevent all damage. This stacks on top of previous shields, if any. When melee enemies attack these shields, they take slight damage. *'Chaos Blast': Butters blasts all opponents with a non-elemental attack to pierce all defense and cause high damage. Good against armored enemies. *'Hammer of Chaos': Butters summons a massive hammer to smash every opponent for moderate damage once, inflicting stun along with it. *'Chaos Storm': Butters zaps up to five random targets with energy bolts, sometimes hitting more than once depending on the chance. Good against shields. Professor Chaos *'Hammer of Chaos': Awe and Shock foes with a giant hammer. *'Chaos Blast': Unleash a blast of concentrated Chaos. *'Chaos Confus-O-Tron': Confuse and Shock a foe. *'Hired Hands': Summon a Chaos Minion. Key: TV Show | Stick of Truth | Fractured But Whole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:South Park Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7